The Grave Battle of Destiny
by Pigeon Tamer
Summary: Graves x Twisted Fate (Later rating going to be M) Graves has just heard a juicy rumor of Twisted Fate's whereabouts, and is on his way to "meet an old friend". Little does he know where this meeting will take him afterwards... This story is written from Graves' viewpoint, and is going to have pr0n in the later chapters, so don't start reading if you don't like men on men!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I have no idea how it came to this. All I wanted was to

show him the price of _his_ betrayal by beating him in a one

versus one match. Boy do I regret it now...

After a long and exhausting trip from across the continent I finally managed to arrive at the salon. I had heard a juicy rumor of Twisted Fate's current whereabouts, and I had to confirm it myself. Of course, by the time I would arrive there he would be long gone, but the people in this particular area are not keen on leaving so fast or the booze is flowing and women are as beautiful as ever (depending on how drunk you are). I opened the double doors of the salon and slid in, trying not to raise too much attention. But I soon saw there was no need for that. It was a lively night, much more so than usually. People were singing and shouting, throwing insults at each other and smooching in a corner pretending to be unseen but yet seen by everyone. I ordered two pints from the counter and looked around the packed salon. I looked for the man who had witnessed my archenemy doing some shady business in this part of the town, probably making money by gambling and dealing fake magical artifacts.

After looking for a while I saw a man waving his hand at me. Could he be the guy? Without further thinking I strutted ahead. Dodging the drunken and merry sailors and excusing the frustrated ladies to give way, I was finally able to cross the floor and found myself in a dimly lit corner rather far from the crowd. I took a better look at the man, and I did not recognize him. He wore a red scarf on his head and looked quite old, possibly in his fifties at least. He was your average sailor, possibly a pirate stopping by this port, and happened to see the man I've been looking for ever since his betrayal. Of course, I've seen Twisted Fate in the battle grounds countless of times, but as the rules go a real "death" is not possible while being summoned. When you are summoned to participate in a game set by the summoners, you get bound by an immortality spell that revives you inside the arena whenever you die in the battlefield, but this is not possible in the "outside world". I have no idea how they are able to cast such a spell, but by doing this my idea of revenge gets crushed. I've beaten him many times in battle, lost quite as many if not even more and even had to fight alongside him. It was more infuriating than fulfilling, and thus I continued to look for him outside the league in order to beat him for real. Even though we get paid for battling in the league, I simply can't rest when I know he's still out there doing his evil bidding.

I sat down on the table and bowed my head, laying down my weapon but keeping it close as a precaution. You can never be too sure. The man snorted and took out is pistols, and laid them on the table next to my shotgun. Even though this guy might be a pirate, he does know the proper etiquette of disarming oneself when negotiating.

"So" the man said, in a matter of fact-ish tone, "I can only assume that you are the legendary outlaw Graves, who's looking for a certain man, am I right?" The man liked to go straight to the point, or so it at first seemed. I would have preferred his straightforward answers more, but I felt that if I pressured him too much he would shut his clam for good. The pints I had ordered finally came, and I took a great gulp out of mine. "I am" I answered shortly, and took another sip. I put my pint down and crossed my arms, laying back and listened closely to what he was going to say next. The sailor smirked and took a sip off of his own, putting it down as well and leaning forward. "You do know that sailors don't get paid that much, if you catch my meaning" he half- whispered and gave me a daring look. I sighed and using a slightly irritated tone I said: "Look, I don't care whether you're a sailor or a pirate, or even a spy for his highness King Jarvan the Third, but know that crossing me is he worst thing that could happen to you. You'll get your payment, if you can give me what I'm looking for. And consider it high if _he's_ still around.

This time the sailor laughed heartily at my words, and took another sip of his drink. He leaned back, and looked much more relaxed now. "Alright champ, you win. How did you know about me being a spy though?" he asked in a light tone, not caring in the least about being discovered. I almost spilled my drink all over the table when I heard him say this, and the look of surprise didn't fade from my face for a while. Wait, did I really just find a royal spy? But why the heck would he blow his cover off when I didn't have the faintest idea of his true identity. "I was merely just making a point, but wouldn't it be bad for you to reveal your true self to a guy like me, in a place like this?" I asked the man, but he still didn't seem fazed. "Yes I suppose you are right, but you know, this will be the last night I'll be in this cover anyway. Tomorrow morning you wouldn't recognize me no matter how hard you'd try to look for me. I am that good." he said calmly, and I couldn't help but believe his words. Demacian spies must be good, but nothing could beat a Noxian one. He didn't say whether he was from Demacia or Noxus, but I didn't care. All I came here to do was to get information on Twisted Fate. But I still couldn't help wondering what was a royal spy doing around here, helping out a renowned Bilgewatian conman and a champion of the League. Maybe he wasn't after a monetary reward. Did he want information as well? I scratched my chin in an apprehensive manner, but soon shaked the thoughts away. No, I've got to focus, I need that information. "We're getting sidetracked here. I need to confirm what you tell me before paying you, but you are free to stick with me until then. How does that sound?" I threw the offer at him, and he gave it a thought. He finished his drink and I finished mine as well, hoping that we would come to an agreement. If he refused, this could take a while, and I surely didn't have that long. If he's still around, he must've already heard of my arrival and decided to flee, so I must be quick. I started to get nervous again, feeling the blood stirring and sweat forming on my forehead. After a while he gave me a light nod, indicating agreement and I let out a relieved sigh. "Well, shall we go then? I can show you where he is right now if you'd like to." I hastily rose from my chair and grabbed my trustworthy gun, and scoured my pockets for some change to pay for the two pints. Before I could lay down the money he had already put down a bill, and shook his head. "It's my treat". I thanked him and we set off into the night streets of Zaun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The night air was chilly as the cold wind coming from the sea blew in our direction. We had been walking for a while now, and we had not even once turned off the port road. After walking a few hundred meters more I cleared my throat and asked whether we were starting to get close. The old man merely nodded his head and kept walking. This is starting to look like a scam I thought, and put my other hand under the gun, to give me a more secured feeling. Soon though we took a turn to the right, and walked into an alley where the light from the street lamps couldn't reach. The man had taken a lantern with him and lighted it now, to get a clearer view of our way. We took another turn, this time left, and continued walking. Time passed by as we took more and more turns, finally reaching our destination. It took us almost 45 minutes to get there, in which time a match in Summoner's Rift would've normally been done with. This one time it took exactly 45 minutes to clear a game, and I had carried our team until the end with the assisting of Nautilus, Janna, Xin Zhao and Twisted Fate. Our team worked together perfectly, and Twisted's gold cards helped us out a lot while Janna whirled the enemies up in the air. Nautilus didn't let anyone escape and Xin and I smashed everyone to the ground. We had lots of fun and-

Wait a second, why am I thinking of this? It was a game with that backstabber on it, I should feel resentful having to play on the same side with him. The summoners don't really care if you are archenemies or the best friends, they pick you to be a part of your team regardless of your personal opinion. Well, I have to agree that we did well, but replacing Twisted Fate with any champion would've probably had the same result. To hell with that guy, and with the summoners as well!

The old man put the lantern on a crate nearby to light up the area, and turned to me. I gripped my gun more tightly in caution, and stared back at him. He shrugged his shoulders, and told me to wait here. Then he went behind the crates and I was left there to wonder whether I'd get jumped on by a group of bandits. I took a look at the clearing he had brought me in. All the houses around had curtains or wooden planks covering the windows, and no other light sources than the lantern were to be seen. This part of the town must be abandoned, as I heard no signs of life apart from a few mice and a cat chasing after them. Maybe this really was an ambush and they were eagerly waiting for me to let my guard down. As if I'd do something like that. Let them come, I'll take them all down, I thought and smiled with satisfaction at my brave thoughts.

I decided to wait near the crates, and walked to them slowly. The man had gone behind them, so there must be another alley there. I peeked behind the crates and to my surprise there wasn't an alley. There was nothing but a dead end. I couldn't believe my eyes as I stared at the tile wall, thinking that my eyes were probably just blinded from the sudden change in lighting, and I grabbed the lantern with me to check it again. Even with the lantern, the wall didn't change. It really was a dead end. How the heck did that guy just disappear from here?

I started to panic, sensing the ambush nearing and readied my gun. If he truly was a spy, maybe even a Noxian one, he must have been able to climb the wall unseen and just disappear like that. Yes, that must be it. I collected myself again and let out a relieved sigh. He's going to come back soon with that son of a bitch and I'll finally be able to get my payback. As soon as I thought of this, I heard a cracking noise behind me. I turned  
round quickly, and instead of seeing two or more figures, I only saw one. A man dressed in a dark jacket and pants, wearing brown cowboy boots and a black leather hat, with a reddish vest and golden embroidery in the seams of his clothes, his black hair flowing behind him like black velvet. But what I recognized him from wasn't his looks, but his evil smile. He smirked at me, leaning against a wall on the alley we had come from, with his arms crossed. This is it, my revenge can finally come true! I aimed my gun at him and spoke loudly: "I have finally caught you! Do you have any last words to say before I blow your head off, you traitor?"

The smile on Twisted Fate's face only grew wider, and he straightened up. He slowly started to walk towards me, his hands raised on both of his sides, giving off a carefree aura. "Now now, nice to see you too Malcolm! It's been long since we met each other outside the league, shouldn't this be a more cheerful rendezvous?" I grew angrier by the moment at his mocking words, and he continued to get closer, not at all worried about his position. He thinks I'm joking? "I think you should pay attention to a man wearing firearms, things could get very dangerous if you don't heed such person's words" He finally came to a halt, but not because he was scared. If possible he looked even more cockier than before, and made courtesy bow fit for a royal ball to me. "You really think you could take me here, when I know this place better than you? And would I just walk to you like this to surrender myself? No, of course you know that I wouldn't. But what in the world were you thinking, inviting me here in this late night? Did you miss me that much?"

The irritation and anger I felt before was bursting inside me now. "If you have nothing better to say then get ready to meet your end!" I took a better position and aimed again, trying not to look baffled by his taunts. "Easy there cowboy, I have more to say here! I have a proposal which you might find rather interesting." I lowered my weapon only slightly, still aiming at him but listening carefully what he was saying. "What bullshit are you trying to pull on me this time? Just accept you fate and surrender!" After hearing this Twisted Fate burst out laughing, his deep voice resonating in he empty clearing. "I saw what you did there! Well... would you just hear my proposal first, and then decide whether to call it bullshit or actually consider it? You might even like it."This guy really doesn't take me seriously Either he's way too naive or I've underestimated him. No, that can't be right, he's the one at disadvantage here. But I couldn't help feeling curious about his proposal, so I lowered my gun completely this time, still keeping it ready yet giving him a chance to explain himself. "Thank you" he said, and walked in front of me. I frowned at him for coming too close, but didn't say anything. If he tries to pull something now, I'll just smack him with my gun to his sides.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So what exactly is this proposal of yours?" I asked with evident suspicion in my voice. "Well you see, I found a way for both of us to get what we want" he said matter-of-factly. "In which you can get a shot at your revenge, and I get to defend myself. You get where I'm going with this?" I puzzled his words for a moment and came to a conclusion. He wants to have a duel? "So you're saying that you want to die like a man, huh? Sounds honorable to me." I sneered at him, and threw my shotgun on my shoulder. "Should we start right away?" I asked, and as I was readying myself for the duel he interrupted me; "No, wait! Yes, a duel, but not here. We're going to have it in the Summoner's Rift."

I couldn't really follow his logic in what he was saying. We've had plenty of battles there, what would be different this time? "That's not any different from our usual fights, not interested" I started to get restless as I started to saw a flaw in his tact. He's just trying to buy more time for himself, that cunning bastard. "You're not fooling me, just accept you defeat already!" Twisted Fate gave a resigned look and his shoulders dropped. "Look, just listen to me, alright? This will not be the same as usual, we'll be fighting against each other, without our team members. One versus one, on the field, and the first one to fall loses. The winner gets to decide what to do with the other, and in your case you want to get rid of me, right? You'll get your revenge in a more fashionable way, and you will no doubt be respected by others for having accepted such an honorable way of defeating me. Sounds good, doesn't it?"

After hearing him explain the rules of our duel, I couldn't find any fault in them. It does sound rather good, and if I manage to defeat him there, I get to destroy him 'outside' as well. "How can I be sure you're not trying to deceive me? wouldn't be the first time." I said resentfully. He looked even more baffled at this, and said in an apologetic tone: "I'm sorry for what happened back then, and I'm trying to offer you a way to get this all traightened up, yet you think I would cheat on this? You really have trust issues." "Well yeah, wonder whose fault it is?!" The anger inside me was boiling hot, if I don't get to fire my round of bullets in him soon I think I'll burst. "Stop being childish" he said and grabbed my hand. "HEY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" I shouted at him, and tried to pull my hand free. "Just shut up already, this won't take long". He kept holding my hand, and I saw a circle of colorful cards forming around our feet. The next moment we were channeled in red light, and teleported far away.

After re-appearing on a rocky mountainside I fell on the ground. Grasping for air, I struggeled back on my feet, only to see that Twisted Fate was not fazed by this sudden move at all. Instead, he was attacking a wild mountain lion with a magical blue card in order to replenish his mana. "Wait, don't tell me you teleported us right into Summoner's Rift? But that's impossible!" Twisted Fate defeated the cougar and with his magical energy restored came back to me. "You idiot, of course it's not possible. We're right at the foot of Ironspire Mountains. Pay attention to your surroundings next time you decide to verbally attack someone, would you?"

I took a better look at the scenery, and we were indeed right next to a row of mountains. I could see Zaun far away, basked in light. "But what the hell are we doing in here then?" I asked in an irritated tone. Is he just messing with me? Twisted Fate sat down on a big rock next to him and said: "We're going to Summoner's Rift, right? And it's located in The Institute of War. We need to make another teleport before we get there, but I can't just teleport twice in a row. Sit down and drink this, and save your energy for the battle ahead." as he said this he threw me a bottle full of some red liquid. I opened the cap and smelled it, and the sweet aroma filled my nostrils. I saw Twisted Fate drink the same stuff, so I gave it a taste. It was sweet as the smell suggested, and the taste reminded me of something familiar. Did he just give me a health potion?

"Thanks... I guess." I drank the whole thing, and sat on the ground ten meters from him, holding my gun in my arms. Better be safe than sorry. "Did you really have to grab my hand like that?" I asked him, disgusted at his sudden move a while ago. "You... How else could I have teleported us both here if not by touching you? You really seem to be a bit brainless sometimes." He seemed somehow exhausted. I guess that a fight with a cougar is not something to be taken lightly."Yeah well, why not grab my shoulder for example? Why'd it have to be my hand?" I insisted on pestering him about this. "Would you have preferred me to kiss you? I need to have direct contact with the person I'm teleporting, and that was the most subtle way to get us here, don't you think?" he gave a small smirk, and after finishing his drink he stood up. What the hell, kissing me? This guy is nuts.

"Alright, I think it's time for another teleport. Come here." he said, and swept the dust from his coat. I stood up reluctantly and walked over to him. He took my hand again and the same phenomenon appeared once more. With a great frown on my face Twisted Fate laughed at my reaction. "You're like a little boy afraid of girl bacteria." And then we set off once more.

_A little note from the author: _

_Hello, I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! I noticed that the previous chapters had pretty long paragraphs, so I tried to make them a little shorter and easier to read. There's still going to be quite a few chapters, and they're getting longer (although these last two were slightly shorter, lol). Once again I'm sorry for the possible mistakes and I'd love to hear your opinions on the story so if you have time and/or interest leave me a review! Thank you :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After teleporting once more, I saw that this time we were on a wide road. Beautiful green fields surrounded us and there was a crossroad just ahead of us. I read the signs that pointed the forking ways, the one on the right saying "Noxus" and the middle one telling it would lead us back to Zaun. On the left, there was a newer looking sign, which told the travelers that they were not far from "The Institute of War". A few kilometers walk, it told as I inspected the smaller writing beneath the name. "So" I started saying, clearing my throat "we're not going to teleport anymore?" I asked with clear hope in my voice. I don't think I could handle a third one.

"Yes" he said, and started walking towards the road that would lead us to our final battlefield. Why did the thought bring up such a negative feeling in me? I should be glad to finally get this thing done with. Or maybe it was the teleport sickness kicking in. I walked a few meters behind him, not daring to get any closer yet not daring to stray any farther. I inhaled the fresh yet warm countryside air in my lungs, and breathed it out as if to wash away my negative (and silly) thoughts.

"You know, I've used it many times before," I started to tell him, "in the League. I've never felt sick from doing it before. You sure you're not just a bad teleporter?" I asked him, and he must have heard the ironic tone in my voice as he suddenly turned around. His face didn't betray any emotion though, as he looked me with his straight poker face. "How many times have you tried to teleport -with- someone?" he asked, and turned back ahead, continuing his tranquil walk. Honestly, this man never ceases to impress me, I thought to myself. Wait, what did I just think?

I can't take it anymore. I've been thinking about him constantly. Ever since we left that bar, somehow the so called "enjoyable" memories of him keep popping up in my head. Maybe I'm just trying to find something good in this bastard before I load his head full with lead? Yes, that must be it.

After we had turned on the road to the institute, we walked for almost an hour without speaking to each other. This is much better, I thought to myself. We could already see the big building from our position. The cursed place. I would've never joined the League if it wasn't for my revenge against Twisted Fate. I never really agreed to this duel though, I thought to myself. He just went and did it. And I went with him. So here I am walking down the road with the guy I swore to kill, to the place where it definitely isn't possible. Well, not possible in the concrete way of killing. Fuck my life.

After walking for a few more minutes we finally arrived at the gates. The blue crystals shining brightly reminded me of Taric's gem magic. I've never really walked in there like this. When we're summoned to fight we get thrown straight away into the reception hall, while our Summoners get prepared for the match. From there we advance to whichever Field they're going to compete in. It's funny how we talk about them in the way that they're the ones to fight. All they really do is tell you where to go, when to shoot and what to buy. We do all the running around, while they're doing the brain work. I respect the physical stuff much more.

We climbed the steep stairs to the top, and walked in through the huge iron doors. We stepped in to an enormous receiving hall with a 50 meter tall roof. There were statues that looked like the turrets used in the Fields of Justice, except these weren't hostile. I suppose that they turned on you if you tried anything funny though. The walls were lined with paintings of all the champions, including both of us. The newer champions had brighter frames surrounding their happy, angry or motionless faces. We walked past the reception desk to the hallway behind it. There was nobody to welcome us in. Actually...

The whole place was deserted. Usually you would see employees rushing by, or at least a few champions roaming about but this was unheard of. Twisted Fate seemed to be able to read my mind and said calmly: "It seems that the Summoners are put on hold for a few hours. They're fixing some portal gateways which the Summoners use to connect to us." It was a mystery to us all where the Summoners came from. All that we knew was that they're not from our world, but a completely different one. Perhaps another universe. I couldn't really comprehend this idea of some alien forces toying with us for their leisure.

But this time we would be fighting without their "aid". We would use our own will to make our decisions, to decide which one of us deserves to live. But then a thought occurred to me. "Wait, just how are we going to fight if we're not being summoned?" I asked Twisted Fate. He simply smiled and pointed a finger in my direction. I turned around, and saw nothing behind me. The hallway was empty and it had numerous doors lined on both of the walls. I turned back to him with a questioning expression. "Oh just follow me" he said and lead the way. I shrugged and went after him.

We passed offices, a library, an infirmary, waiting- and conference rooms. I never knew that this place was so huge. And this was only the first floor. Usually when I'm summoned here I just walk to the reception and they teleport us forward to the waiting lobby. It's a teleporting fest. Nothing like Twisted Fate's teleports though. Or the ones we occasionally use in matches. These teleports are so familiar I don't feel a thing. They need us to be swift when a game is starting.

Sometimes though a champion takes longer to appear here and it slows the summoner down, making all the participants to wait. Nobody likes a slowpoke, and I've got a feeling that the Summoners especially are the impatient ones.

Suddenly the dark clad man came to a halt. It was a dead end. There was no door at the end of the hall, only a wall. There was a large painting hanging on it, picturing three summoners in dark capes, hovering over something that looked like a bowl full of light.

I started to get irritated once more, but I thought it would be better not to lose my cool at the moment. "So, you brought me to the center piece of this art exhibition? Looks nice, now can we carry on before my hair starts falling off from all the excitement?" I said, a little proud of my smart comment. Didn't lose my cool. I'm a good man.

"Yes, exactly. This is THE center piece of our exhibition." Twisted Fate said, and started to run his hand along the painting's frame. Bewildered by his calm response I decided to lean against the wall and crossed my arms. Keep your cool Malcolm. Keep your cool. "Now don't tell me we're here to steal it. I came here to fight you, not to get you some pocket money." I didn't really think this was the case, but I did wonder what in the world he was doing.

Twisted Fate kept touching the frame, going from bottom to top, and then he halted. There was a light "click" and then a sound of motors starting to run. The painting slid upwards and revealed a long and dark tunnel, which was lightened up by torches setting on fire one by one. The blue coloration of the flames gave me shivers, even though it was the same shade of blue I saw at the gates. "If you know where to be at the right time, you're bound to hear some good stuff. This little secret I overheard from a certain prodigal explorer who promised to make this secret doorway "much more secret looking". Not sure if it really is that obvious or if he's good at what he does." he smirked at the end of his speech, and hopped through the hole in the wall. "Come on, our real exhibition is just about to start".

I really hate this guy's guts.

_A little note from the author:_

_Hello again! I'm sorry for not updating this thing for a while, some RL things happened. On another note, I think the last chapter is going to be the 7th one (not promising anything, just what I had planned in my head) and I'm currently writing the next one. And thanks for the few reviews I got, I wholly agree that there isn't enough fan fiction of these two out there!_

_Ok, I'm out now. Cheers!_


End file.
